


All Of You Is Mine

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader go costume shopping. What happens after is not the reader's fault. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, would you please calm down?” You laughed. He was acting like a child in this stupid Western store. Dean couldn’t hold in his excitement as he pulled out a something that looked like a living room rug had a kid with a shawl. He slipped the ugly thing on and looked at himself in the mirror.

“How do I look?” You stifled another laugh and hid your costume behind your back.

“Nice blanket.” Dean’s grin faded away as he took the thing off and threw it into the cart.

“Ha ha, very funny. It’s a sarape, not a blanket. What’d you pick out?” You smiled and kept the clothing hidden behind you.

“Oh, just one of those pioneer dresses like in “Little House on the Prairie”, nothing too extravagant.” Dean looked a bit disappointed.

“Oh. Well, put it in the cart so we can get out of here.” You’re feet walked towards the dressing rooms as Dean headed towards the checkout.

“Um, (Y/N)? The checkout is this way?” You nodded and placed your things in the dressing room, thanking the clerk that opened it for you.

“I know, but I haven’t tried it on to make sure it fits. It’s got to be authentic, remember?” Dean scoffed and pulled the cart up to the dressing rooms and sat at the couch across from your room.

“Well, go on, then. We don’t have all day.” You raced back into the dressing room and instantly started to get dressed. _Oh, you’re in for such a surprise,_ _Dean,_ you thought as you pulled the saloon girl costume out of it’s plastic casing and ripped off your jeans and shirt. Luckily, you’d remembered to wear your black boots that matched the costume and as you finished putting on the attire, you looked in the mirror and smiled.

“Okay, Dean, I think it fits.” You said as you took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Dean was looking through his phone as you came out of the room.

“Ahem.” You cleared your throat. Dean’s head shot up and you swore his eyes were going to bulge out of his sockets.

“Well… that’s, uh…” Dean’s hand went down to cover his already hardening groin. A victorious smile broke across your face and you swayed your hips as you walked towards him.

“Everything alright, Dean?” He smiled faintly and stood.

“That’s definitely not from “Little House on the Prairie”. Turn around, I wanna see how much it is.” Slowly, you turned and Dean’s lips edged towards your ear. He acted as though he was looking at the tag as he brought you closer to him.

“So, what’s the tag say?” Your knees felt like they were going to give out on you as his hands slid down to your hips.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming out in this attire with all of these men around, (Y/N).” His grip tightened on your hips and pulled you closer to his straining erection. You stifled a moan as his teeth quickly nipped your ear lobe, “Get back in the dressing room, now. It’s time I showed you what happens when you tease me.” You purposefully took every step back to the dressing room slower and slower until Dean couldn’t handle it and forced the two of you behind the dressing room door.

“Now, was that really necessary?” You teased, crossing your arms across your chest and making your cleavage practically scream for his attention. Dean surprised you by pinning you against the wall and scratching his hands up your legs, lifting your dress and your legs around his hips in the process. Dean’s hands danced across your legs and all the way to your breasts.

“It was since you’re _mine_.” Dean dipped down and nipped the top of your breast hard enough that a semi-quiet squeak escaped your lips. In response, Dean’s hand flew up and covered your mouth and waited for any sign that someone had heard. After a few seconds, Dean’s free hand skated between your legs and instantly found your clit.

“You’ve got to be quiet, (Y/N). You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” A pleasured nod responded from you as you revelled in his touch, “Good.” While Dean’s hand made puddy out of you, he ground against your core in rhythm with his finger strokes, a mix that was deadly to you.

“You’re so wet for me, (Y/N). You are wet for _me_ , right?” Your “mmhm” turned into a moan as Dean dipped two fingers into you.

“Dean, please.” You mumbled through his hand.

“What was that, (Y/N)?” He asked. Dean leaned closer to you and removed his hand.

“Dean, please-”

“Shhh…” His lips silenced you as he suddenly plunged his cock into you without warning. A moan escaped the kiss as his thrusts started out fast and harsh.

“Mine… _all mine_.” Dean repeated the words through his head like he was praying to some deity. You replied with “yours” and “all yours, Dean” as he onslaught continued. Dean’s mouth switched between sucking and biting and licking your neck and shoulder and the tops of your breasts that you knew there were going to be hickeys and you were thankful that your t-shirt would cover up _most_ of them. It wasn’t long before your orgasm was so close and your eyes rolled into the back of your skull as you felt it come closer and closer. Just as it was about to arrive, and you would have moaned and whimpered and made every single sound that Dean loved to hear from you, he suddenly pulled out.

“Dean!” You yelled. Clamping your hands over your mouth and hoping no one heard you.

“Sorry, baby. I’m saving the best part for last.” He nipped your bottom lip and squeezed your ass before allowing you to slide off of his hips and straightened his appearance.

“But… but, Dean?” His lips found yours before you could say anything else.

“No but’s, baby. You’ll get me soon enough, I’m sure.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

You were starving. Not just a little peckish or hungry, but _starving._ The last thing you'd had to eat was half of a bologna sandwich at your motel room in Nebraska before the boys dragged you out after finding the vampire nest. Your stomach grumbled once more at the thought of that uneaten half of your bologna sandwich.

"I should have made Dean stop somewhere on the way home," you groaned. _I guess I could go out to the kitchen and get something to eat,_ you thought as you began to walk toward the door. A breeze from the vent made you realize you were only wearing your panties and one of Dean's T-shirts. You glanced toward your overflowing laundry basket and realized that you'd forgot to do your laundry once again. Now, you would have to quickly and quietly rummage through the kitchen for something to eat. _This can't get any worse,_ you thought as you tip-toed out of your bedroom and into the hallway. The hallway was still lit up as you made your way to the kitchen, but as you looked at the space underneath Dean's room and then Sam's you noticed the lights were out. _Phew,_ you thought, _they're still in bed._ As you continued down the hallway, you also noticed the lights to the library were still on as well. You couldn't believe how irresponsible the boys were as you flipped the switch and the library went dark leaving only the kitchen and part of the hallway illuminated. Your stomach made another groan, almost like a whale, and you shushed it before quickly hopping out of the hallway and into the kitchen. You froze and waited to hear any sign from either bedrooms that their occupants were awake. Silence. You let out a sigh of relief as you slid over to the fridge and opened the doors. You couldn't decide what to eat until you saw something glimmering from behind the carton of milk. You moved the milk aside and your taste buds almost exploded. The glimmering was coming from the plastic container of one big slice of deliciously looking apple pie. You licked your lips at the thought of that first delicious bite when the thought hit you. It was the pie Dean bought at the gas station just a couple minutes before you'd arrived back at the bunker. Your heart sunk as you backed away from the fridge, but your stomach urged you on with another loud growl. You reached out hesitantly only to finally give in, grab the container, and set it down on table. You scrambled for a fork, but then you thought of the vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

"Dean would be absolutely horrified if I didn't at least eat it right," a smirk crawled across your face as you went to get the ice cream. You didn't spare any thought before you had two hefty scoops of ice cream right next to the slice of pie. You looked around to see if the boys had gotten up, especially Dean, before taking a bite of the pie. Your taste buds exploded at the deliciousness of the pie. _Dean really knows how to pick his pies,_ you thought.

"What are you doing up so late, baby?" You froze, the last bite of pie and ice cream only inches from your mouth. Dean had woken up and was now looking at you eating his pie. _His_ pie! _Shit!_ You quickly put the bit of food in your mouth and tossed the plate and fork into the sink.

"Nothing, just a little midnight snack. I, uh, haven't eaten since we were in Nebraska…" your voice drifted when you turned around and noticed he was focused on your body. Specifically what you were wearing.

"Y/N, why are you wearing only your panties and- is that my T-shirt?" you chuckled sheepishly as you looked down at your attire.

"Well, I- you see, I forgot to do my laundry again and-" Before you could finish your sentence Dean jumped across the room and had pinned against the wall.

"You shouldn't have come out here like this, baby." You thought you could hear the warning in his voice, but the feeling of his half erect cock against your thigh made you think otherwise. You smirked devilishly and glanced down at the bulge in his boxers.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Your smirk began to grow, but you were taken by surprise when Dean turned you around and bent you over the table. Dean pressed his now pulsating cock against your ass and you couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips.

"You've been a bad girl, baby. Coming out dressed like this, practically teasing me, and not even caring that Sammy might see you? Tsk tsk-" He stopped and looked over towards the container sitting on top of the trash can. You began to grind your ass against Dean's cock, clueless to the fact that Dean had found the empty pie container, when Dean suddenly backed away and sat you down onto the kitchen table.

"What-" Dean brought his finger to your lips and placed the empty pie container beside you as he sat in the chair in front of you.

"Haven't eaten since Nebraska, hm?" Dean gestured to the empty pie container that sat beside you like a big sign that read 'GUILTY' all over it.

"Yes." You looked down at him anxiously as he continued to stare at you. And if looks could kill, well, you'd be dead. You frantically searched for something to break the silence until you'd thought of something.

"So, Dean, uh, what are you doing up this early?" Your eyes shifted frantically between Dean and your lap.

"Well, Y/N, I woke up to the sound of you rummaging through the fridge and I thought I'd check and make sure you weren't getting into my _pie_." He uttered the last word so heavily that you felt yourself scooting further onto the table.

" _Your_ _pie_?" You gulped. You continued to slowly inch farther and farther away, but Dean knew what you were doing and matched you pace by standing up.

"Yes, _my_ _pie._ " Dean scooted the container towards you until the plastic crunched against your leg.

"I, uh- well…" Your voice drifted as you looked down in bewilderment as his hand slid up your leg.

"Y/N?" He sounded so assertive now that you didn't dare respond, "Baby girl, look at me. Now." Now you were screwed. He'd played the 'baby girl' card. Reluctantly, you looked up at him.

"Yes?" You tried to make yourself sound as innocent as possible, but that didn't help your case. His other hand followed suit and continued up your legs until they stopped at your mid-thigh.

"You ate my pie." He said through gritted teeth as he suddenly flipped you around and dragged you back to the edge of the table. You clawed at the table to try and drag yourself back, but the sting of Dean's palm upon your ass cheek made you freeze, "Don't lie to me, Y/N. You ate my pie, didn't you?"

"Uhm… no, I thought it was Sam's pie because, well, you see-" Dean's hand rained down on your ass again. After two swats, he pointed to the label on the container that read 'Property of Dean Winchester: Do Not Touch". Guilt spread across your face as you realized there was no getting out of this.

"I'm going to say it one more time, baby girl. You ate my pie, didn't you?" His hand hovered over your cheek. You hardly get out the words before Dean laid down two more swats.

"Okay, yes!" Dean's hand froze over your ass.

"I'm sorry, yes what?"

"Yes, I ate your pie" Dean's hand rubbed your ass as he tossed tossed the container back into the trashcan.

"Good girl. Now," Dean pulled you up off the table and faced you towards him, "If you're not on my bed naked in the next 2 minutes, there will be hell to pay." Dean smacked your ass once more and pulled you off the table. _But it'll be heaven to me,_ you thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

You practically ran back to his bedroom stripping each article of clothing off as you reached it. Oh, this will be good, you thought to yourself and grinned as you plopped down onto the bed.

           It wasn’t long before Dean came back and had something behind his back.

           “Very good girl, Y/N,” You gleamed at him like a proud little girl. But your smile faded when he brought out the handcuffs behind his back.

           “But, Dean!” You pouted.

           “No buts, baby girl. You ate my pie. You were a bad girl and now you must be punished. So, Princess doesn’t get to touch tonight.” Struggling was useless now as Dean grabbed your hands and handcuffed them to the bed. Dean teased you by running his hands down your arms until he got to your neck. He collected your hair and began to put it up into a ponytail.

           “What are you-” Dean shushed you with a kiss.

           “You’re going to get very messy, baby girl. You’ll thank me later.” You shivered in pleasure at the thought of what he had planned when his mouth pulled up into a smirk. Dean left the room only for a moment before he came back with…

           “Vanilla ice cream?” You looked puzzled at Dean. Dean shut the door behind him and locked it before coming to the bed and kneeling between your legs. He ripped the lid off the ice cream and stuck his finger into it. You shivered in pleasure again when he took that finger and dragged along your naked stomach from your navel all the way to between your breasts. Dean set the tub of ice cream down beside you and went to work. Slowly, he licked the ice cream trail off your body. You moaned at the sensation.

           “Dean…” you whimpered as he took his finger back into the tub and this time dragged it down your stomach and down your leg. He teased your skin with his fingers as he raked down your body at the same time as he licked the ice cream off you. Your wrists pulled at cuffs when he lingered at your thigh as if he was going to go straight to eating you out.

           “No touching,” Dean smirked devilishly as he went back to the ice cream. This time he dragged his finger from across your stomach, over your breast to where the cold delicacy covered your nipple and finally to rest near your lips. You couldn’t help but flick your tongue out to taste the ice cream. Dean’s eyes filled with lust as he licked up the ice cream quickly, staying a while at your nipples to nip and suck on them, before meeting you with a fiery kiss. You moaned as he pressed his bulge against you.

           “Dean, please…” You moaned but to no avail.

           “What, baby?” Dean sat up, kneeling above you, and unzipped his pants before taking his cock out and began to rub his member right in front of you, “is this what you want, baby?” Dean backed up so that he could rub his dick against your soaking wet pussy. You gasped at the sensation after so long of nothing.

           “Y-yes, Dean.” Your wrists struggled against the handcuffs once more. All you wanted to do was grab him and make him thrust into you. Your pussy throbbed at the thought.

           “Alright,” Dean said as he slowly thrust inside you before suddenly stopping when only the tip of his dick was inside you, “but you only get the tip. Only good girls get all of it.” You whimpered as he continued thrusting only the tip of his cock in and out of you. Meanwhile, Dean’s hands rested on your breasts and played with your nipples while his mouth was occupied with kissing and nipping your neck. At this rate, your climax would be getting closer slower than before he was inside you. Dean reached over to the ice cream carton once more and took a big scoop out with two fingers and placed it between your breasts. You gasped at the cold before it was followed by Dean warm mouth lapping it up. While Dean was focused on eating the ice cream on your breasts, you waited until he pulled out before scooting your butt down further making Dean’s cock slip almost all the way into your pussy. Dean groaned in pleasure at the feeling.

           “Tsk tsk tsk,” Dean said as he licked up the last of the ice cream, “I think you taste better than the apple pie you ate, baby.” Suddenly, Dean reached up to unlock your handcuffs before lifting your butt up to where you were sitting in his hands against the headboard.

           “Yeah?”

           “I guess I can forgive you,” Dean said before spreading your legs and thrusting his cock fully into your pussy. The two of you groaned at the pleasure as he set a quick pace. You took the opportunity to wrap your hands around his face to kiss him as he pounded into you. The feeling of Dean grabbing your ass and pounding into you was just about enough to make you come undone right there.

           “Turn over,” Dean ordered as he pulled out of you. You quickly laid on your stomach before he suddenly grabbed your ankles and pulled your body to the edge of the bed. As soon as your feet touched the ground and you were bent over the edge of the bed, Dean thrust back into you. Your legs shook at the pleasure of the new position as Dean snaked his hand around your hip to begin rubbing your clit. Dean’s close, you thought as he did this.

           “I want you to cum for my, baby.” Dean whispered in your ear as he grabbed your hips and pulled them back to meet his thrusts, “Be a good girl and cum for me.” Dean nipped at your ear after he pleaded and your orgasm ripped through you. Dean followed suit with a loud grunt as the inner walls of your pussy clenched around his cock. You felt his cock twitching as he emptied his load into you and just about fell against you. Once he’d pulled out and began to start the shower to clean up, he walked back over to you and kissed you.

           “Next time, don’t touch my pie.”


End file.
